1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display device, and more particularly, to a flat display device with an electrical element that may not separate from a substrate when the substrate bends or twists.
2. Discussion of the Background
Numerous types of flat display devices are used to display images, and they are often chosen to replace conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). A flat display device may be an emissive or non-emissive type according to its light emission structure. The emissive type includes a flat CRT, a plasma display panel device, a vacuum fluorescent display device, a field emission display device, and an organic light emitting display device, and the non-emissive type includes a liquid crystal display device.
Flat display device technology is advancing rapidly. Among the developments, the display device's display region has been formed on a flexible film, so that the device is simple to mount and carry.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2000-268735 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2003-114446 disclose various ways to mount driver ICs for flat display devices.
However, when a twisting or bending moment is applied to the flexible film, electrical elements, such as a driver, may separate from the substrate since an anisotropic conductive film interposed between the substrate and the driver may not withstand the twisting or bending. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 1999-249113 discloses an LCD structure for preventing disconnection of a TCP due to external impact or vibration.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-55670 and Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-9330 disclose a method of mounting driving chips on LCD panels and an LCD module with anti-deformation means such as a slit for absorbing impacts.
However, these conventional techniques may not prevent electronic components, such as the driving chip, from separating from the substrate when a twisting or bending moment is applied to the substrate or panel, and particularly to a flexible film.